There has been known an imaging apparatus including a plurality of microlenses regularly aligned two-dimensionally and an image sensor having a plurality of light receiving parts disposed for each of the microlenses, the microlenses and the image sensor being used such that a pupil of light to be imaged by the microlenses is divided by an imaging lens so that the light is received by different light receiving parts for each different division of the pupil, to thereby obtain parallax information. For example, according to Cited Documents 1 and 2, micro cylindrical lenses are two-dimensionally aligned, and light receiving elements are symmetrically disposed under the micro cylindrical lenses along a center line extending in the vertical direction of each of the cylindrical lenses, to thereby detect, by each of the light receiving parts, signals of pixels (right pixels) in the right view field and signals of pixels (left pixels) in the left view field.